Birthdays
by FreeingAlys
Summary: Izzie goes to Denny's for his birthday. [OneShot]


**Title: **Birthdays.  
**Rating: **K+**  
Summary: **Izzie brings Denny a cake for his birthday.**  
Author: **Freeing Alys**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this, it all goes to ABC. I'm just messing aroudn with the plot lines and chars.**  
Author's Note: **I just thought this could be really light and cute. I'm majorly for Denny/Izzie so be kind. 

**Birthdays**

She held the crumbled piece of paper in her hands. She had had it since they let him out of the hospital. He had his 'robot heart' as he liked to call it and he was back in his small apartment in Seattle. And she was parked in front of the apartment building with a cake sitting in the passenger's seat. She knew it was his birthday, he mentioned it the first day she met him and she wanted to celebrate with him. Or maybe for him.

Nodding her head up and down in a quick motion Izzie Stevens built up the courage and she picked up the cake next to her. Scooting out of her car she walked up to Denny's apartment. He didn't know she was coming, she didn't tell him, she wanted it to be a surprise for him. Sighing to herself she knocked heavily on his wooden door. Minutes later it opened and Izzie was staring at Denny. He looked good, better then he did the last time she saw him. And that's when she thought back to their first and only kiss. It was short, soft and perfect. But she knew it was wrong, so she called it all off the day he left.

"Izzie Stevens. I never thought I'd see your pretty face again." Denny let out smiling widely at Izzie.

Smiling Izzie held the cake up to Denny's face. "Well, I just thought that you'd like to eat this with me considering and all." Izzie replied to Denny still smiling and enjoying ever minute of being in Denny's presence. She loved him and being with him, it always was the best part of her shift when he was a patient.

"Considering?" Denny asked folding his arms in front of his chest and Izzie laughed at him. He never let loose of the witty banter.

"It's your birthday Denny. Let up and let me in." Izzie stated back more firmly, but in a joking manner.

"Okay…" Denny replied holding his hands up and moving out of the way.

"Thank you." Izzie told him as she walked into his apartment. She stood in one place and eyed the living room she was currently standing in. "Well this is nice." She let out taking in the dirty clothes, TV Guides, dirty dishes and cups of water. It was very messy and homely the kind of place that Izzie had grown up in, but hadn't seen since she moved out.

"Yeah, well I haven't had to many women in my house since…" He let out moving across the room and picking up random garbage.

Izzie shook her head feeling guilty, she hadn't realized she was digging something up. "No Denny, it's fine. It's actually what I'm used to. I'm white trash, grew up in a trailer park." She told Denny and she watched as his features of his face smoothed out again to form the face she knew as Denny. Smiling at Denny he dropped the trash and walked back over to her.

"White trash huh? I would've never guessed.." He joked walking into the kitchen and Izzie followed suite.

"Shut up." She mumbled with laughter clouding her voice.

After setting the cake on the table Izzie sat down and watched Denny bring over plates and forks. "You remembered it was my birthday?" Denny asked setting a piece of cake on each plate.

"Of course, you said it." Izzie told Denny smiling sincerely at him.

"You remember everything I say?" He asked and Izzie knew that there was a joke somewhere in him, he always had a joke.

"Yes I do Denny." She replied scooping a piece of cake of each of their plates.

Sliding his plate closer to him Denny took a bite from his cake. "It's good." He stated and Izzie nodded her head, sending her blonde curls over her shoulders.

"I bought it." She told him and Denny laughed.

"I didn't take you as the cooking type." He responded and it was Izzie's turn to laugh.

"Really?" She asked him, even though she knew it was true. Cooking never was something Izzie did well.

"Nope never." Denny responded and Izzie smiled at him before setting another piece of cake on her tongue.

"You like my birthday to you?" Izzie asked after they both finished their pieces of cake off.

Denny nodded sincerely and Izzie knew he really meant it. "I do. It's very awesome of you Izzie, thank you." He replied and Izzie nodded at him again.

"Your very welcome Denny." She told him and then she cracked a smile at him.

Twisting his head to the side Denny crossed his arms over his chest and peered at Izzie with questioning eyes. "Why'd you call it off?" He asked her and Izzie looked over at him lightly surprised, she really didn't think he'd bring it up.

"Because it was wrong Denny." She answered after a moment of thinking.

"So? Life is way to short for all of these questions and rules and black and white." He told her and Izzie knew he was right, but being a surgeon was a dream of hers and she wanted it. And she wasn't sure if Denny was worth loosing her position over.

"I know Denny. But I want to be a surgeon, I want it. I don't know if you're worth loosing my position." She told him and Denny leaned over the table at Izzie.

"Look Iz, I'm not your patient anymore…we can do whatever we want, you won't loose your position." Denny told her, trying his hardest to convince her to be with him.

"But what if you get sick again and come back to Seattle Grace?" Izzie asked him throwing out the most obvious question. She needed all of them answered before she went to deep in any of this.

"Then have someone else be assigned to my case." Denny answered and Izzie shook her head.

"I care too much for you Denny. You being sick at the hospital would throw me off, just like it did last time you were there." Izzie told him and Denny shook his head at her.

"So, if we weren't dating you'd be fine with my heart failing again?" He asked her and Izzie shook her head forcefully, and she knew she was slowly being pushed into a corner.

"No…but…I don't know." She finally answered and she crossed her own arms over her chest.

"Let's just let go of everyone and everything." Denny told her leaning over the table again. "I really like you Izzie and I don't know what I'd do with my life if we didn't give this a chance." Denny told Izzie and she nodded at him, knowing everything he was saying made sence.

"I know." Izzie answered and then she leaned forward too, until their heads were I inches apart.

"I really like you." Denny whispered again and Izzie shut her eyes as Denny lightly knocked her forehead with his.

"I like you too." Izzie told him and Denny looked up at her and then he lightly pressed his lips against Izzie's and she knew it was right. Denny with her was what felt right and normal to Izzie and she wouldn't take it any other way.

Pulling back from the kiss Denny's eyes flickered at Izzie and he smiled at her. "You know, I think this is the best birthday I've ever had." He told her jokingly and Izzie shook her head while laughing.

"Shut up!" She told him hitting his shoulder lightly.


End file.
